


A Matter of Trust

by knight_fury (psychobabblers), psychobabblers



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychobabblers/pseuds/knight_fury, https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychobabblers/pseuds/psychobabblers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce take a moment for themselves after a difficult battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Trust

The water was a comfortably hot spray over the two of them as they sprawled wearily in the shower, Clark leaning against the tiled wall and Bruce in his arms, leaning on him. Clark ran his hands through Bruce's hair, gently massaging his scalp, his breath catching at the way Bruce tipped his head back a little more and groaned softly.

There was a time when he would never even have entertained the thought of doing something like this, even after they had entered into a relationship. Back when they'd been—not _new_ at the superhero thing, but without the world wearying experience they had now. Batman had been a dark, cranky, paranoid utter bastard back then--not that he wasn't now. He wouldn't be Batman if he wasn't. But now he was dark, cranky, and paranoid, and strangely, not.

Bruce shifted in his arms then, eyelids drooping a little. There was very little of the suspicious man that Superman had first met on a grimy rooftop years and years ago at the moment. Clark fumbled with Bruce’s armor with one hand, finding the hidden catches that he’d undone so many times over the years that he could open them without looking. Bruce was uncharacteristically pliant in his grasp as his armor fell onto the shower floor piece by piece.

Clark drew in a small breath, barely audible above the steady din of the water, at the sight of Bruce’s bruise-stained muscles.

It could have been worse.

 He remembered how his heart had stuttered for a painful moment when Batman had been thrown into the wall, how Superman had barely managed to stop himself from going to him as the Toyman’s latest horrors converged. But he’d forced himself to turn back to his own battle instead, as he had forced himself to do so so many times, trusting Batman to keep himself safe, trusting Batman’s plans.

It never got easier, even after all the time they’ve worked together, been together. But they still had these moments, in between the storms, where they could lie in a heap on the floor of a shower together and let the world keep on running without them.

Clark closed his eyes as the water washed away blood and dirt in a swirl down the drain, until love and trust was all that remained.


End file.
